HxH Summer Costume Party
by Gon-are-the-Days
Summary: Knuckles is throwing a costume party! Dress as a villian. Who's invited and who shows up anyway? Who do they dress as? CRACK X CRACK!
1. Chapter 1

Gon stared at the mirror for a long time. The scarf around his head really completed the look. He was the spitting image of his father. Gon kept striking poses he had seen on the Hunter's site featuring footage of Ging Freecss at the Chairman Election. He crossed his arms and hmphed over and over again, a scowl on his young face. Gon couldn't wait to see everyone's reaction to his costume…they might even mistake him for Ging!

"Gon?" Killua stood in the doorway, wearing a black trench coat with it's collar turned up and fastened to cover the majority of his face. He held an umbrella in his hand.

"WOW! You look _just_ like Feitan!" Gon forgot his own amazing appearance and stood inches away from the silver-haired boy. "If you had black hair, you could be his twin, only taller!"

"Gon…you know this is a themed party, right? We're supposed to dress as villains."

The young Freecss' mouth dropped. "I thought..it was just .. dress up in a costume.." Of all mistakes to make. _What would people think?_

"Bakka." Killua laughed. "Let's go, the party's going to start soon."

"But but but -!" Gon stammered as his best friend dragged him out the door.

* * *

Once at the beach house the two young Hunters saw a familiar blonde wearing a suit. "Kurapika!" They shouted in unison. Gon forgot his foolish dilemma as he dashed up to the Kurta and looked him over carefully before making his guess.

"Gotoh?"

Kurapika blinked. "Excuse me?"

"That's who your dressed as, Gotoh, right?" Gon thought that if Kurpika pulled his hair back into a pony tail and wore some glasses it might look better.

"No…I'm not dressed as anyone. Is that why you're wearing those clothes?" Kurapika looked at both of them for the briefest of moments before resuming his search for Leorio.

"Not dressed?" Gon repeated in confusion. "But.. it's a costume party."

"Is it?" the blonde asked distractedly.

Killua, who had been silently taking it all in, spoke. "Gotoh. I'm calling you Gotoh. Just borrow Leorio's glasses."

Gon grinned. "That's what I was thinking too, and tie your hair back!"

Kurapika looked from to the other, becoming increasingly confused. "Who? No! What? Doesn't he have a goatee? I.. don't want to dress as him. Where's Leorio? Have you seen him?"

"Aww, Kurapika! You can't come to a costume party without a costume!" Gon laughed. "How about Pariston-san! You have the blonde hair!"

"You're not shiny, but maybe if you smile non-stop.." Killua added.

"Kurapika! Nice costume.. Gotoh, right?" Leorio stood in the doorway wearing brightly colored clothes, his hair seemed to be dyed pink and his face was painted white with a teardrop and a star on his cheeks.

There was an awkward pause as the three of them stared at the aspiring doctor, now dressed as Hisoka. Leorio actually looked quite a bit like the magician. Gon grimaced as he struggled to find something nice to say and Killua shivered quietly. Kurapika was simply shocked.

"Looks like my costume is pretty good!" Leorio laughed.

More silence.

Knuckle pushed past and greeted the newcomers. "Gon! Killua! Hahah wow those costumes are pretty great! Gon, I didn't think ya felt that way about Ging! Now who are you supposed to be? Some kind of mafia guy or somethin?" He looked at Kurapika with narrowed eyes.

"But–but-but I don't think Ging is a bad guy!" Gon insisted frantically.

Kurapika didn't bother to correct Knuckles as he was still taking in Leorio's disturbing likeness.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Killua asked through his trench coat covered mouth. He didn't see anything unique about Knuckle's appearance.

"Oh me? Didn't ya notice?" The man turned and struck a flamboyant pose to reveal a small pair of wings stapled to the back of his shirt.

"… a bird?" Gon asked doubtfully.

"It's supposed to be a villain Gon." Killua reminded with a groan.

Leorio frowned and stared hard the little wings. "A kiriko?"

"Come ooon!" Knuckle couldn't believe they weren't getting it. His costume was perfect!

"An owl!" Gon guessed again.

"I'm Shaiapouf! You know! That Royal Guard!" Knuckle had insisted to Shoot that he didn't need a violin to complete the look, but now he was beginning to have doubts. He turned to Leorio. "That's a pretty ballsy thing to do… you know he's coming, right?"

"Huh? Y-you mean Hisoka's coming?" Leorio actually turned whiter. "Who invited _him_?"

"No one really, Gon send me a text by accident and I just had to see his little costume." Hisoka stood grinning behind the young freecss boy. "Now..where is he?"

Gon broke into a pleased grin. "Right here! You really couldn't tell?"  
Hisoka smiled as he indulged the boy. "Oh my! I thought you were Ging!"

"REALLY?"

He spun around only to be startled again by the magician who was now bald, without makeup, and dressed as a ninja.

"Wha? You look like Hanzo-san! WOW!"

Leorio tip-toed away and Killua tugged at Gon's arm. "Hey, Gon, let's go grab something to eat." The two young Hunters appeared to vanish due to the ex-assassin's God Speed.

Knuckle ushered Kurapika and Hisoka inside. "That's a pretty convincing job ya did there.." He said pleasantly to Hisoka. He silently hoped that his uninvited guest wouldn't ruin the party.

 _'This whole costume idea is bad..'_ the Kurta thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua and Gon had been successfully avoiding Hisokafor a half hour while he played cards with a very uncomfortable Leorio. Knuckle was in the kitchen with Kurapika explaining the fun of dressing up when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door to reveal Ging standing there awkwardly with Illumi. The Zoldyk was dressed in bright green and carried a fishing pole. Ging wore his normal vagabond attire.

"Yo."

"Come on in fellas.." Knuckle was less than happy that Ging had brought his guest not to mention Illumi's villain costume.

"Soda's in the kitchen next to the back door..feel free to use it. The back door that is.." He growled at Illumi, who ignored him completely while his eyes scanned the beach house for his brother.

* * *

Gon had been catching popcorn in his mouth without fail when it suddenly stopped coming.

"Killua?" The blue-eyed boy that had been tossing the popcorn was nowhere to be found. Gon hopped off the birdcage and walked into the next room. The boy stopped just short of his reflection by an inch. Knuckle sure picked a strange place for a mirror.

"Yo."

"HAA!" Gon jumped back horrified. He tripped over the carpet and landed ungracefully on his rear.

"Oh that's right, without Nen you can't sense your own shadow let alone your father." Illumi remarked placidly from behind the former Zodiac. **  
**  
Gon didn't acknowledge the comment. He was too busy scrambling his feet and stammering.

"I –I-I thought this was a-a costume party. I mean, well, I know it's a costume party but well.. I didn't know, I forgot that well.. it was.. a special kind of costume haha.. So.. I… well.. I dressed like you because I thought it would be cool. I'm not saying your cool. I mean I am! Just not a cool villain! Not a villain at all! Just cool?" He scratched the back his head and offered a timid grin.

"Mm." Ging grunted and shifted uncomfortably. This was already much too social of an outing for him.

"Where's Kil?" Illumi broke the silence.

"Huh? Who invited you? Leave this place." Gon finally realized the assassin's presence. "Hey..that looks like _my_ fishing pole!" The boy didn't know what to make of it. The older Zoldyck interrupted his thoughts.

"Ging did. I'm his date."

The vagabond held his breath.

"Nani?" Gon didn't understand.

"We're intimate." Illumi stated, his expression blank but his voice showed a trace of amusement.

Gon looked from one to the other, clearly confused.

Ging strode past without a word and his hands in his pockets. Illumi followed.

"Ging?" Gon whispered.

* * *

Killua had found refuge in the backyard. He saw Leorio sitting alone and joined him.

"If you don't mind, I think I'm gonna sit here and stay clear of aniki."

"No problem, I like the company." Hisoka purred.

"Hisoka?! What the?" Killua jumped at the sound of the magician's voice.

"Oh. I got bored of my little dress up.. being bald is no fun." Hisoka frowned. "Stick around..don't go."  
Killua had tried to escape but his butt was bungee-gummed to where he'd sat by Hisoka's side.  
Hisoka leaned over menacingly. "Let's share secrets."

* * *

Knuckle stared hard at the green-clad Illumi now drinking a sparkling water in the kitchen. "Still here?"

"It appears that way. Where's Kil? I'd like to see his costume."

"Don't know. Is that your needle in my parakeet?!" The muscular man crossed the room in dismay. "Harold! Awww.. " He glared back at Illumi. "You son of a—"

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Shaiapouf!" Knuckle cried.

"Ah."

* * *

Gon had managed to corner Ging near the bathroom. "You like him? You.. you.. go places together?" He said this as casually as he possibly could, but it was clear that Gon was deeply troubled. He wanted more than anything to win Ging's approval and maybe even praise..but Illumi was such a despicable jerk.

"Something like that. How's school going?"

"He is your date, like a special date? A romantic one?"

With only the speed of a star Hunter, Ging rendered his son unconscious with a light blow to his temple. He dashed away before Gon hit the floor.

* * *

"Soooo whatcha doin'?" Slurred Leorio as he sashayed onto the front porch where Kurapika was.

"Leaving."

"Awwww come on Kurapikaaa. Just because you're a big baby who won't have fun doesn't mean you're spoiling it for the rest of us."

"Are you certain? Have you been drinking?"

"Kurapika. I can make you a costume! Right now. In the bathroom. All we need is a towel and some toilet paper."

Killua's knive hand had been easily blocked and countered by the magician as they sat side by side in the backyard. Hisoka licked his lips and chuckled at the boy's obvious fear. As entertaining as Killua was, the real plan was to get Illumi's attention. It wasn't working however. Inches from the white-haired boy's trembling face, Hisoka pulled out his phone and made a call. Illumi was on a date with Ging hmm? Too busy to keep little Killu away from Hisoka hmmm? Well, he'd just have to turn things up a little.

"Hello Pariston? Yes.. would you believe it, there's a party and you're invited."


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka finally relented and let Killua go. He knew Pariston preferred to hunt his prey, and he didn't exactly want Illumi to connect _him_ with whatever might happen to his younger brother.

Sure enough the ex-assassin flew about in search of his friend before making an escape. He found him on the living room floor and shook him.

"Killua? Oh wow. Have I got some bad news."

"Me too, let's get out of here."

"Your brother has seduced my father into a romance!"

Killua halted in confusion and indignation. "Excuse me?"

"Illumi! He manipula—"

"Gon-kun! Killua-kun!" Pariston had arrived in record time.

Before Killua had a chance to fully react, Illumi's needles flew through the air towards the smiling blonde. Pariston had somehow been ready for this attack and stood there grinning as Illumi's weapons rested in Gon's chest. He dropped his human shield and continued as if nothing had happened.

"It's so nice to see you. I didn't know you would be here. Are you having fun Killua-kun?"

Killua's terror was manageable due to his concern for Gon, but he still lacked the courage to grab his best friend and escape. He knew Pariston's power was greater than his own and could do nothing but hope to survive the man's sick games.

Illumi entered and stood quietly in front of Killua.

The assassin's costume confusing but the blonde only smiled. Killua cried out as nen began to crush him suddenly, but fell to the floor as his tormentor's focus was broken. Illumi had delivered a powerful kick to the former Zodiac's face.

Pariston touched his mouth and brought his fingers back to inspect them. A trace a blood could be seen. He turned to face Illumi again; his typical smile was gone now. Dark aura began to trickle from his eyes and mouth..no one had _ever_ kicked him in the face before.

* * *

"W-what about Gon?" Killua stammered as Ging set him down on a rooftop seven blocks away.

"He'll be fine. You need to get out of here..now."

"I can't just l-leave him! Why did you…why didn't you get him?" Killua knew he needed to escape..he could still feel Pariston's aura reaching for him..tugging at him, but he couldn't just abandon Gon.

Ging tensed as he held off Pariston's aura and pointed at Killua. "GO!"

* * *

"Gon-kun. You look just like your father.." Pariston's grin returned and his murderous aura dissipated quickly. The young Hunter had managed to place himself in between the blonde and Illumi.

"What's going on? Where's Killua?" He demanded angrily.

"I'm not sure." Pariston cocked his head to the side and wondered if Gon had seen too much. He never intended to reveal his true nature to the boy..he considered Gon more useful that way. "I think he might be with Ging." Just as he hoped, Gon's stern expression gave way to confusion and hurt.

"Ging?"

"It looked like they left together." Pariston completely ignored Illumi's retreat as he chatted warmly with Gon and enjoyed the young boy's struggle with all that was happening.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

Gon's shoulders drooped and he noticed several of Illumi's needles buried in his chest. "huh?"

"You're safe now, Gon-kun." Pariston simply adored how bewildered the child was.

* * *

"My my, what have we here?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes at the scene as he stood leaning on the door frame.

"Hey fellas…what the?" Knuckle entered from behind him. He saw that Gon was hurt and threw an arm around him. "Looks like this party got a little outta hand! Gon, just cuz we're dressed as villians doesn't mean we wanna fight ya!" He winked at Hisoka. "Ain't that right?"

"Nice costume. Very handsome." Pariston purred as he passed Kurapika on the front steps. Leorio barfed into a bush.

 **End**


End file.
